Kingdom of Aligadga
Description " (Circa 300 B.C. Through 632 B.C. Before the Orizon Plague) at its highest point (686 Kilometers tall) during the Avi Tra holiday at 355 B.C. The white building is known as the Oruga Mizo, while the rest of the brown buildings are normal.]] The Kingdom of Aligadga is an empire held in the eastern sections of the Cocoian Lands, comprised mostly of the Eurokean's, and Araian. Currently, its population count is 67.4 trillion feline. History At 120 B.C. Cocoian Lord Milos Herze agreed to the construction and guarding of a kingdom in the east that would serve for the poorer people in the capitals and large cities in the Cocoian Empires from Cocoian Dust Rats, Ltd, The Brown Iron Cross Orginization, and 28 different construction companies of immense wealth. At 123 B.C. The Kingdom of Aligadga was finally built with 3350 buildings and 40 towns, including shops, houses, warehouses, storage facilities, and company HQs. As well as 800 people being sent in at their personal choice. At 125 B.C. an additional 1000 buildings and 14 towns were made due to the growing number of Eurokean's coming in. At 130 B.C. Daevites tried to take down the capitol for their personal gain, they failed and 2000 Daevites died during this event. At 159 B.C. A number of emperor's went to the Hirus Mise during a conference regarding a peace treaty. The reign of Emperor Terrus Morshon at some point in 186 B.C.]] At 163 B.C. The first emperor of Aligadga was Terrus Morshon. Morshon was the former captain of the 343rd Battlement, later on, he began to delve into politics, realizing his true potential in politics, he decided to try for lord at first, but realized how much people truly appreciated him, went for emperor, and won successfully and quickly. He notably started up the major usage of bronze, and during his last years of ruling at 200 B.C. Had made a suggestion where everyone would start using Steel more, this caused the Steel Age. The Steel Age At 200 B.C. The Kingdom of Aligadga had a notable period between 200 B.C. Through 203 B.C. At which, the production of steel rapidly increased in creation and selling, with a total Golding count of 23.5 billion being payed for it. Culture The Kingdom of Aligadga has a unique culture compared to other empires, rather then make buildings out of bricks, wood, organic materials and pure steel. The Kingdom of Aligadga rather uses concrete, marble, and gold for their buildings. Another example of their culture, is their usage of bronze, many of their items are constructed as bronze, such as armor, weapons, and writing materials. The Plague of 632 B.C. At 632 B.C. An anarchist group broke into the Capitol of Aligada, known as Hirus Mise and sent in a toxic disease known as the Orizon Plague, this plague affected the area for 3 weeks and killed 20 billion feline, the anarchist group was later discovered via tracking, then all members for this group were captured and killed, several other anarchy and terrorist groups locations were discovered, and also destroyed those groups. Trivia * The Kingdom of Aligadga is known to have some of the earliest iron artifacts in it, more then 70% of all artifacts were taken by construction workers and given to Lord Theodore S. Vonswartz and he put many of them in his Museum, while others were given to charity organizations. Category:Empires Category:Buildings Category:State Capitals